


Skinner

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [8]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Family, Gen, Murder, Port Caynn, Provost's Dog, References to Child Abuse, Revenge, Skinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Why Pearl skins her family.





	Skinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Skinner

Her family used to skin her, so, one by one, she left them skinned in the sewers with her trademark pearls gleaming bone-white beside their stinking bodies.


End file.
